


Secret

by anoyo



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/anoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had always found it strange that he found peace at night. Gryffindors were fire, weren't they? Bravery, to face the day? Why, then, did the stars and moon shining in through his windows make him feel so at peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day seventeen of my 25 Days of Christmas, for [Zanzou](http://zanzou-chan.livejournal.com). I had a bit of fun writing this one, and I met the prompt through a really weird semantic loophole so, uh, don't kill me, Z? Beta'd by [Kouri Arashi](http://kouriarashi.livejournal.com). Originally posted [here](http://anoyo.livejournal.com/155431.html).

Harry had always found it strange that he found peace at night. Gryffindors were fire, weren't they? Bravery, to face the day? Why, then, did the stars and moon shining in through his windows make him feel so at peace?

It had always been something he had wondered, ever since his first year. He had never thought to ask.

He looked at the boy lying next to him, drowsing. Slowly, he asked, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

Draco opened one eye more widely, to look up at him. "Other than that one, I assume?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling faintly. "Why do you think I find the night so calming? It's dark, and dangerous, but soothing. Why?"

"Does there have to be an answer?" Draco asked. "Can't you just be calm without worrying about it? Being calm doesn't mean you're missing anything, you know."

"Sure," Harry said, "but I can't reason it out. There ought to be a reason that there's a type of peace I can feel only at night. It's strange."

"Well, maybe that's your answer," Draco said, lips quirking. "You're strange. Now go to sleep."

Harry shoved Draco lightly, rolling him onto his back. "I'm being serious, you know."

Draco sighed before replying, "I know. It's one of your least endearing characteristics." Pushing himself to his elbows, he continued, "But if we're going to have this conversation at god-only-knows o'clock in the morning, we ought to have it properly. What do you mean by 'calm'?"

Shrugging a little, Harry replied, "Sort of at peace, I guess? Like everything around me has stopped moving and I'm the only thing I need to worry about." He glanced at Draco shortly, smirking. "Even when you're here. It's sort of like I don't have to worry about _being_ anything."

"Mm, yes, being a hero is terribly tiring business. Always worrying about the impression you're making on all those children who look up to you." Draco smirked back at Harry before abruptly letting himself fall back into his pillow. "That makes sense, though. Psychologically speaking, anyway. During the day, everyone's looking at you. The sunlight makes you visible, in that manner. You Gryffindors have this strange desire to constantly be _doing_ things, despite whether or not they're pointless. When no one can see you but the moon, it doesn't matter what you've accomplished in the last however-long."

Harry pursed his lips, puzzling. "Does that make me a rubbish Gryffindor, then, for being comforted when I'm not needed?"

"No, you're a rubbish Gryffindor for having _me_ in your bed. And only one conquest! The alpha male in you ought to be ashamed." Draco reached to pull the duvet up around his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Harry rearranged himself so that he could lie down without cracking his head on the bed frame. "I see," he said, wiggling around until he was underneath all the bedclothes, cold toes bumping into Draco's warm legs. "Who are you suggesting I go out and conquer, then? Obviously, expectations must be met."

Draco let out a bark of laughter, softened by his obvious falling toward unconsciousness. "Meet that expectation and I'll show you what conquering means, Potter."

Harry snuck an arm around Draco's midsection in a way he knew made it hard for Draco to breathe. "I'm just listening to what you tell me," he said, burying his nose somewhere near Draco's ear.

"Well, listen to what I mean you to listen to, obviously," Draco muttered, bringing a hand up to readjust Harry's arm, as his breathing required.

Laughing a little into Draco's neck, Harry watched as the other boy's breathing evened out, easing him into sleep. Softly, as he'd begun the conversation, he said, "Thanks for listening."

"Next time, ask me in the morning. After you've made coffee," Draco mumbled, smiling a little. "Now go to sleep."

"All right."


End file.
